Evenstone
Located sixty miles north of Crater Invocation, Evenstone is one of the oldest settlements outside of Crater Invocation, this city is primarily the home of dwarves. It is where the Old Dwarf families make their primary home, in luxurious manners surrounded by farmlands. It is an opulent city, wealthy and well defended. ' ' The city lies in a place of strong earth magic, all spells with the earth descriptor are cast at +1 caster level and the caster can choose to apply the Extend, Enlarge, or Empowered effect o any such spell cast. ' ' The city is wealthy, with even the poorest workers being paid enough to be moderately comfortable and have all their needs covered. Most dwarves work in the mines, the fields, or in a profession that caters to those two activities. Merchants pass through quite often on their way up to trade up with the northern section of the Empire. ' ' The town is run by Governor Goldenmead. A female dwarf with famously brilliantly gold beard and hair that has been much adored since her youth. ' ' In the center of the town is the official prison of the Red Empire, The Deeps. A former mine with a single entrance and exit, the mine was converted to prison well before living memory. It is a brutal place where prisoners are sent in and left to their own devices. While food and supplies are sent in daily, but the distribution of which is controlled entirely by the inmates. The prisoners are given a tattoo which is keyed to them, and that shows how many years remain in their sentence. If it reaches zero, they can make their way to the Gate and be allowed to leave. Only about ten percent of inmates reappear when their time is up. The inside of the Deeps are controlled by prison gangs and the flow of Iso, a glowing, magical, fungal substance that emits strange radiation. It is said to slowly convert prisoners, but because of its magical nature, its use in so many recipes, and because it can sustain a person who eats it, it is the most valued commodity in the prison. Weapons, clothes, food, alcohol, and other things make their way in, indicating th possible presence of a smuggling route in and out of the prison. The city has a local variety of wine, called Everfrizz. Its light, red, and naturally carbonated. There is a mysterious water serpent in the gold river, known as Gregory. She is a Water Naga. While mysterious, she doesnt threaten them and generally keeps the waters clear of threats and dangers, so the locals regard her with positive regard. The town caters to those seeking bloodsport. on the hogshead farm there is the Golden Bowls undeground fighting ring. It is run for the entertainment of those who can afford the exhorbitant cost of entry, located on the Hoshead farm. Inns, restaurants, taverns. The Prancing Pig- owned by dwarf female, named Shella. Accommodations are varied, ten rooms total. The Lightning Rod- restaraunt owned by human female, astrid. good quality. known for their spiced pheasant. Magic Shops- Velly's place- a miner oenchantment. Minor itemsto medium items, mostly nature and earth magic. Secrets uncovered. Within the Deeps lays the ruins of the Koresgard, an ancient dwarven stronghold built to protect a singular crystalline structure. Deep beneath the ruins in a massive cavern lay a two story tall crystal, covered in metal and producing so much raw magic that it blows winds and ruins spell casting, giving magical radiation poisoning. The origin and purpose of this crystal is unknown, but it seems to be the origin of the Ilo. There is also a reported treasure buried behind life draining sand and a heavily trapped door, wild beyond measure.